hollywoodundeadforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Deuce
Deuce, formerly known as "The Producer" or "Tha Produca", is a singing/song-writing musician and currently a solo artist. Deuce's real name is Aron Erlichman. Early Life tba ''Aron'' ''Main Ariticle Aron In the next few years, Aron decided to create his first song, "Sometimes". Along with pride and good feedback of his friends, he created a few more and name his fake album by his first name. This inspired Jorel to sing with him. They then created the song "The Kids". "The Kids" and Hollywood Undead band name In 2005, Aron and Jorel performed in the song "The Kids," with a custom-made beat and released it to the public on their MySpace page, not expecting much feedback. To their surprise, the song was made wildly popular to many MySpace users, causing Aron's idea to form a two-person band. Jorel agreed to creating a band, yet disagreed to making it only have two members. As time grew, the two rounded up their five other friends --- all from Los Angeles --- Jordon, Matthew, George, Dylan and Jeff. All of which were given individual nicknames in the future. Thus creating the seven-person unnamed band of 2005. Aron and Jorel of the band were nicknamed The Kids, due to they being the first ones to create a song. Deuce was the Wiz Kid and Jorel was J-Dog. As for the band name, Aron suggested to make it The Kids, being based off the song. Jorel disagreed, as he thought that "a band with the same name as one of their songs is stupid." (He would soon regret saying this after Hollywood Undead released the hit single, "Undead") Instead, Jorel saw it would be fitting to name the band after their hometown. After hours of discussion, the music group all agreed on one name, Undead Hollywood. The name meaning that the streets of Hollywood are not what they are constantly thought of to be, but instead are full of many gangs, homelessness and drug-related sequences. The stereotypical "zombie" is braindead and only comprehends what is put in front of them, similar to the people of the streets of Hollywood, putting the word "undead" in the name. Hollywood Undead's ''Swan Songs ''and ''Desperate Measures From 2006 to early 2009, the band Hollywood Undead was at its best. They released their first album Swan Songs, and their first CD/DVD Desperate Measures. There were very few problems involving music and the members. They all acted as if they were brothers to each other, and it seemed life could not have been better for them. Departure and Nine Lives From mid-2009 to early 2010, Hollywood Undead then started having problems with Deuce. For the whole Vatos Locos tour, Deuce was not with the rest of the band. He stayed behind in L.A. to record mixtape songs with his other ''group of friends, nicknamed '''Truth', Arina Chloe, Jim Lowery, b.LaY, Tye, Chase and Jimmy Yuma. To replace Deuce for the tour, Hollywood Undead recruited a long friend of the band, Daniel Murrilo. When Hollywood Undead ended the tour, the decision was final that Deuce would be kicked from the band and that Danny would be the new lead singer. This started what would be an amazingly long controversy about which singer was best. Deuce then became very upset with the band, shown by creating the mixtape song "Story of a Snitch" (using the beat of B.o.B.'s "Airplanes", whom of which he gave no credit to). There had been many reasons for Deuce's departure, apparently. Many reasons by fans, or reasons that were simply made up by the band to keep from having to share too much personal information. The real reason of his departure is unknown. These reasons include: *Johnny was trying to steal the spotlight from Deuce. *Deuce had gotten into a fistfight with another member. *Deuce did not show up at the tour. (This was true, though, this may not be the reason he was kicked.) The Mask ''Main Article Masks Deuce has had a number of masks throughout his musical years, from early 2005 to early 2012. His first couple of masks were based off simple cheap hockey masks, but with entering Hollywood Undead, he had a professional group of people to create his new ''Swan Songs mask: a gray/silver hockey-themed mask with a blue streak down each eye to the chin, a large piece of pink tape between the mouth and nose, and two more pieces of pink tape under the mouth, one bigger than the other. He had some variations with this mask, but with only slight changes. One with two small holes above and in between the eyes, one with only one nostril hole, and one where the pink tape was just pink paint. After the departure, Deuce stated he will have a unique mask for each song he creates. Current Life Deuce is currently writing songs and working on his new album Nine Lives. He has released single\s "Let's Get It Crackin'" and "America" to the public. The album's release date is March 27, 2012. He is working usually with Truth, and having Jeffree Star guest star in most songs, including "Let's Get It Crackin'". Deuce participated in a livestream video on December 19, 2011. In this one hour livestream, Deuce, alongside Jimmy Yuma, revealed a snippet of an unreleased song "You Know We Don't Stop". Also during this video, Deuce responded to Hollywood Undead's "Lights Out", claiming it's not a real 'diss song', and that they would have to include his name in the song for it to be even remotely insulting. Category:General wiki templates